


The Talk (I Love You So)

by 2xloony



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2xloony/pseuds/2xloony
Summary: Tzuyu came to the point where she had to confirm Sana's feelings.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 12





	The Talk (I Love You So)

**Author's Note:**

> listen to I Love You so by Walters for this :>

"We need to talk." Tzuyu gently slides the headphones off of Sana's ears, wiping the older girl's tears away with the sleeve of her sweater.

"What about?" Sana asks. She doesn't want things to change.

"About your feelings," answers Tzuyu, tears brimming in her eyes.

"For her."

Sana's eyes fell on everything but Tzuyu's. She can feel the guilt from the palm of her hands, clawing and gnashing towards her heart. She only held Dahyun's hands once, only ever caressed her face that one time. Thinking that's the last time she'd ever be swayed--

And now here she was, standing before the very moment she'd been fearing since then. Sana tensely stood, anticipating the question she wanted to avoid forever.

"Do you love her?" were the words Tzuyu struggled to let out. A lone tear escaped her left eye.

Inside, Tzuyu knew the answer even before she confronted Sana. But she wanted to hear it with her own ears.

"No." Sana lied. She never wanted to hurt Tzuyu. _I wish I could turn back time._

"Okay." Tzuyu saw through the lie. She knows Sana all too well.

Tzuyu gave Sana's hand one last squeeze, the one she's been holding since. She stood up from their bed, took a huge bag and started packing her things. She doesn't want the girl who broke her heart see her fall apart.

"Tzu, please! Don't," cried Sana. She clung to her, begging.

"Please, let me go." Tzuyu choked, her voice cracked. She gently pried Sana's hands from her waist.

Tzuyu wore her bag and left. _I wish I never met you. I just hope you'd be happy for real now._

Sana was left on the floor. Her tears fell relentlessly, she pummeled her heart. _You traitor! Why did you have to betray us?! Why did you have to love someone else when I have Tzuyu beside me?!_

Sana's heart never replied. She left town; leaving everything behind and swearing she'd never love again.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @makeMeGoTen for the prompt! ^^


End file.
